Find a Way
by Amberlizy12
Summary: Elsa can't bear having an ice power because she knows she might hurt another person than Anna. So she left her home, to search for the outside world to remove her ice powers. But when she found it, she stumbles upon to an unknown place. This is not a Modern Jelsa.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

 _In 1840,_

In Spring season, the kingdom of Arendelle was in peaceful condition after the Queen removed the eternal winter in the kingdom. The people celebrated by making a feast for the whole kingdom. They laughed, they danced like it was a never-ending happiness to them. They never care what's the future awaits them.

The Princess's birthday was so near, that's why the Queen had to prepare her birthday presents to her sister. But the Queen had a little fever, but in the end, it was successful. The Princess take care of the Queen while she was sick for one week. That have been left with loads of work to do for the Queen. That made the Queen so tired day by day doing all the work on her own.

The Queen was more working hard now so that she can make up the work she had in last week. Tons of files was left on her desk and even on her floor beside the bureau, there were more files she has to work onit. She even can't finish in half of the paper in a whole day. Good thing that she had work some of the written letters in the last few days so that she is in half now. The Queen was exhausted, that you could see her back was beginning to slouch, her platinum-blonde hair that was should be in a neat bun earlier it was now a messy bun. You could see her blue eyes was now starting to droop like she hadn't gotten sleep in days. Her green gown was in decorated with pink flowers was wrinkled because of sitting all day.

While the Queen was working, a maid knocks on her door and open it showing a young woman that had a short straight black hair holding a silver tray in her hands. The tray she was holding there was a mug in it was a hot chocolate with a marshmallow on it. The Queen didn't notice her presence and her eyes were still on the file that she was reading.

"Excuse me your majesty." as the maid said looking nervous when she walk in "Sorry to interrupt you but perhaps would you like some hot chocolate?"

The Queen was a little startled at her presence because she was too focused on reading one by one the files.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't notice you, and yes I would like some" the Queen smiled softly to the maid.

The girl put a mug on her desk, and the Queen notice her nervous presence to her, so she starts to make a conversation to make her feel okay with her.

"So are you new here in the castle?" the Queen ask lightly.

"I'm sorry your majesty! If it's so obvious. I-I can't help it! It's my first time talking to the Queen this close." she nervously says and bows to her.

The Queen chuckle at her nervousness and say.

"No worries! It's okay." she said smiling "Anyway I never catch your name."

"It's Gwen your majesty!" she nervously said.

"How old are you Gwen?"

"It's 18 your majesty!"

"Gwen you should more relax to me. It's not like I'm going to bite you any moment." the Queen said while chuckling.

"I'm sorry your majesty!" she apologized and bowed again.

"Ahoh! You should not be too apologetic to me that is an order." the Queen said lightly strict to her.

"Yes! Your majesty." Gwen said and bowed forceful to her.

The Queen just laugh to her attitude and continue to her work. Gwen became curious to what the Queen's doing, so she takes a little look at her paper works. The Queen notice what's she's doing, and she let her be.

"That was so many your majesty and your reading it all??" Gwen said looking shocked, and she whispers "I thought royalties only care about their jewelry and golds than their people..."

"There are some people that I've met like that, and there are some not." the Queen said to her that made Gwen shocked she didn't mean to sayit out loud.

"Oh! I'm sorry your majesty I didn't mean to say it out loud! I mean to say it??" she said and giggled at the end of it while fidgeting her hands.

Gwen faced-palm because of carelessly speaking out of nowhere and now she was scared. The Queen might use a death sentence to her by talkingcasually. Gwen was horrified of what to do in a situation like this, the Queen just laugh at her, and she continues to say.

"You really can't prevent people like that, but as a Queen, I have the duty to protect my people from any harm and give them light at any cost." the Queen said to her.

"But do you not get tired from all of it? By doing all the work? Don't you want to have a good life with someone?" Gwen ask.

"Don't worry I have my sister and my family." the Queen said smiling.

"No not that I mean... Your majesty, have you ever think about having a King to your Kingdom?" Gwen carefully suggest.

"No." the Queen laugh to her suggestion. "Why would I need one if I can handle the whole Kingdom by myself?"

"Well, I know you can take care of it. Your majesty, but it's still different if you have someone beside you to help you! And! And! You have someone by your side romantically always!" Gwen said dreamily "Isn't it amazing!"

"no. I would not because I can handle it by myself." Elsa chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Come on your majesty." Gwen said in disappointment and continued "Your majesty let me just ask something."

"Yes?" Elsa laughed while saying.

"Have you ever been in love?" Gwen carefully ask.

That made the Queen stop at writing some letters to the other kingdom and face her body towards to the maid. The Queen look at her carefully if she's not joking and she sigh knowing that the girl is serious asking that question

"No never but there is one that I've met I'm not sure if I like him or not..." the Queen say with an unsure tone.

"Really? Who is he?" Gwen said curiously.

"Well someone but I think he probably hates me now..." the Queen said sadly.

"Why? Who is he anyway your majesty?"

"Something happened..." the Queen sadly said

"Your Majesty, you must really like him. " Gwen said

"How?"

"I can tell it by someone. I am like a cupid to the kingdom I make matchmaker on people." Gwen chirped.

The Queen smiled at her softly and said

"Call me Elsa when we're alone."

"But!"

"No exception."

That made Gwen sealed her mouth and continued to bow again, Elsa chuckled again and to her.

"Why don't you sit and I tell you a story about how I met that boy." Elsa smile to her softly.

"Really?! Sweet!" Gwen squealed and got the chair on edge and put it near to the Elsa.

"Wow? You actually want to hear my story?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't want to hear the love story of the Ice Queen?!"

"Gwen it's not a love story it's just a story nothing at all!"

"Nah! It's still a love story for me! Now tell me who's the boy that melts your heart!" Gwen said excitedly.

That made Elsa sigh to herself; she knows that it's no use to argue with her. She is about to start, but Gwen suddenly interrupts her.

"Come on! Tell me now." Gwen was becoming more impatient while pouting.

Elsa shushes her to be quiet, and Gwen covers her mouth quickly and listen.

"His name is Jackson Overland Frost... This is how it began..."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"The Story of the Past"

In 1834,

"I can't! I can't!! I can't control it!! It won't stop!!" Elsa said in panicked

Elsa panicked while looking to her hands that were covered in gloves, look around her room that is almost cover on thin ice. Her parents that were in front of her is trying to calm her down, but it's no use. Elsa was still panicking, and her parents had nothing else to do but to reassured her.

"I wish to be alone." Elsa pleads to her parents.

"But-" the Queen said

"Just leave me alone!"

Elsa accidentally waved her hand in front of her parent, causing the ice starts to spread on their feet. That made them walk backward and said.

"If that's what you want." the King said while closing his eyes. "We'll leave."

"Bu-but Agnarr we can't leave our daughter like this!"

"Iduna that is our daughter's wish. We should respect that." the King said while looking at Elsa that is on the floor hugging her knees.

The Queen had nothing to do but to look to her daughter and feel pity for her. The Queen just nod to her husband and they both leaving in Elsa's room.

"Why does it have to be like this..."

Elsa cried while her hands covering her facelike she doesn't know what to do anymore. She cried and cried every day like it was a never-ending nightmare to her to have ice powers. Every night Elsa's had been repeating the accident inside her mind. That leaving sweaty after she wakes up, wishing someday that it will end.

In the morning Elsa was just reading her books that newly come in the bookshop that her maid Gerda gave her every week to read her something new than the older books that she had in her room. Elsa always read her books in her room that no one dared to enter except her parent and her maid Gerda. Books gave Elsa an idea what looks like on the outside gates of the castle. When she is reading it, Elsa always thinks that she is one of the villagers. Happy like an average child with their parents playing outside in their house. A tear escapes from Elsa while thinking that she knew she could never have that kind of a happy dream.

One day, Elsa was reading a book, but still, she hasn't been satisfied by reading it. It was all the same even if they're new, they all have the same context as Elsa thought about it. She want's something new, not all just histories of the kingdom, war, and same types stories. She wants something new like she could never hear from anyone else.

Elsa looks through the big piles of books to her room, and one book suddenly caught her eye. She looks closer to the book; the book was so old you could see that dust cover it. She dusts off the dirt on the book, showing a royal blue with a gold cursive titled on the book.

"Wicca?" Elsa said out loud the title with confusion on her face. "I've never seen this one before."

Elsa looks at the cover of the book if there's any letter around the book, but it's only a title that was on it. She became curious why the title was 'Wicca,' but she should be sleeping this time. But her curiosity overwhelms her, so she decided to open the book. Showing different kinds of witch and wizards.

"I've never seen anything like this before!" Elsa awed while looking one by one page of the book.

As she looks every kind of witches and wizards, she didn't think it will be this many. She sees there is a Gardernian witch and she read the first kind of witch that shows in the book.

"Then Gardernian, this is a kind that uses her plants in different kind ways. Some say that those who uses plants to leech people's life. So that she can use it to upgrades, it's power more to make it capable by controlling more. Their weakness is fire, but it will not be easy to defeat it quickly. The plant will burn when you hit the core is. But you cannot find that easily, every core to them has a different spoton it..." Elsa read it seriously. "Okay, that's enough. Next one."

As Elsa continues to read the book, there's only one type that catches her attention.

"The Light Wizard, they are the type that can heal anything and can remove any curse just a flick of his hand. But beware any types of magic you want him to do comes with a price and it will endanger you. Depending on how much magic he will have to do for you." Elsa read the lines that the light wizard can do. "Maybe he can help me! But where is he?"

Elsa next the page but she find it torn in the book. She became confused why it's torn, is there anything important on the next page? But Elsa just ignored it and looked at the light wizard.

As Elsa look to the profile of the light wizard, it shows that he lives in the Purple Forest. But Elsa doesn't hear any of these Purple Forest, even if she read all her books. There aren't any mentioned of the Purple Forest. Elsa looks to the other kind, and they are some mentioned that some of it live in the purple forest. But they are only countable on the fingers, that only live in the Purple Forest. All that label was that they live in the Purple Forest was a dangerous being.

Elsa doesn't care if she will go to the dangerous path, she's keen to remove her curse. So she looks for more of her books again, to make sure she hadn't missed one of her books. But in the end, Elsa just sighs because she didn't even find a single clue where is the Purple Forest. She thinks of what she will do, and then a plan rings to her head.

She got up to her bed and changed her clothing to a decent one to go. She changed into her long sleeves dress, the design of the dress on the upper part to her chest and her neck is in violet color. On her neck design is a mandarin collar with a purple brooch on it. Connected to her upper chest on the lower part of it is a purple with gold lining on it. There is a black strap to her waist, and there is rosemaling design at the end of her skirt. She put on her purple blazer with a gold lining on it, and she made her platinum-blonde hair into a bun. She lastly put on her black cloak to hide her identity to the people.

(A/N: It looked like in this photo below just removed Jack on the picture and add a cloak on her. By the way credits here to the owner of this picture.)

As when she walk out to her door, she feels mixed emotions at the same time. Elsa doesn't know what she will feel if she will be happy that she finally got out to her room or afraid that she might someone will know her secret. It is different now that she will have to find the wizard that was said in the book, maybe he's the one that can help her to lift the curse. But there is still two parts of her that she have to go back to her room to keep everyone safe or to see the outside world in her whole life. A chance to be new again, an opportunity to be free and an opportunity to become human like any people in the Kingdom. Maybe someone or something outside this castle's gates can help her to remove this cursed powers as she calls it to herself. To know the answer that why she had these powers to her when she was born. The question's filled Elsa's brain, and not a single one know the answer. But the only one way to know is through those gates outside and find the witch.

Elsa filled with determination and walked through the halls of the castle. Looking around cautiously, if there are any guards, maids, butler and even her parents. She wouldn't have to be worried about her sister because Anna usually stays on her bed in midnight.

As she sauntered, her heartbeat was rapidly pounding to her chest. She just reaches down stairs leading to the main door, as she looks at the mirror beside it guards are walking are outside the main door.

"I forgot guards are walking around outside." Elsa whispers "I know there is a secret passageway somewhere around here for emergencies."

As she strolls around in the hall, she notices that every step that she takes. The light of the corridorwas becoming more darker, so she takes the left path to the kitchen. She opened the wooden door, as she opens it a creaking sound to be heard at the hall. Making some of the maids wake up, Elsa hurried to get inside and close the door more gently but there still a creak coming to it.

As she walks into the kitchen, she could see where all the cooking kinds of stuff is. She quickly hides beside the cupboards that are almost at the edge, hearing footsteps going near to the kitchen. When she hide, a door opened showing a maid with a candlelight to her hands. The girl looks around the kitchen slowly.

"I know you're in there!" the maid said.

Elsa didn't move to her spot longer, and the girl walks slower see a glimpse of a hair. She walks slower towards to the cupboard and when she is about to look beside it.

"TINA!! What are you doing here no ones allowed in here in this time! You do know the rules of the castle right?! You should be aware that you should be in bed right now!! We had lots of work to do tomorrow!!" the head growled.

"But ma'am I just saw someone besides the cupboard!" the maid said that made the head look beside the drawer.

"There's no one there you know!" the head said in an irritated tone.

"What?!! That's impossible!"

The maid is shocked at what the head said and looked beside the cupboard, but there's no one there.

"Ho-how did that happen! I saw its hair it was right there!" the head just sighs to the maid.

"Go back to your room now!" the head said strictly.

"Bu-but!"

"NO EXCUSES!! GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!!" the head shouted.

"Ye-yes ma'am!" the maid said and quickly go out the kitchen.

The head sighs and goes out the kitchen. Elsa sighsheavily like a weight off her shoulders has been lifted. That she moved under the table while the head was talking to the maid, she took the chance to go under the table. Elsa got out to her position and moved to the left where the door to head outside. As she opened it, a revealing, she's at the back of the palace. Water was all around it's a good thing that there's a boat near to the water.

Elsa gets herself to the boat, at first the boat was swaying to her. Sooner she gets to it and starting rowing it. Leaving her home and her family and said her last words to her home.

"Sorry, mama, papa, and Anna. Don't worry I will come back and when I come back everything will be normal again except I don't have powers the next time we meet..."


	3. chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"The Chase"

As Elsa leave the kingdom, she was walking in the forest feeling hungry.

"ugh... I'm starving... I should have bought some food when I'm inside the kitchen." Elsa said while touching her stomach.

Elsa was still walking around the forest looking if there's anything a house around here but there none. As she walks through into the woods, she could hear crickets around the area. The wind blew hard more when in the night and the moon was shining so bright giving light to the forest. Giving her light around the woods, to make her see more clearly to where she is walking. Every time she goes deeper through to it, the trees was becoming more thicker that making unable to see the sky. The place was becoming more darker, that make Elsa unable to see through inside the forest.

A rustle came from Elsa's behind that makes her become more alert and look behind. Elsa knows that she's not alone, but as she looks at behind her, there's no one. Elsa becomes scared at the same time, fearing that someone or something will come pop out of nowhere. She ready herself even she is scared right now, but she can't let her fears to overwhelm her. She is in a dangerous state now, and she doesn't know what to do.

A second rustle was heard coming through the bushes. In the third, the bushes were continuously moving after that an animal suddenly jumps onto Elsa. She automatically positions in defense, that made her an ice shield in front of her. The wolf winces when it hit the ice shield, and that made it unconscious.

The other wolves became alerted of the noise that their other member was hurt, so they hurried to go where the sound is. Pack of wolves starts to encircle Elsa, knowing that she beat one of their companions. Two of them jump towards to her, but Elsa waves her hands to freeze the wolf. The other wolf tried to attack her, and she lifts her hand to make a block of ice hitting the two of them. The rest of them starts to run towards her, but the Princess makes ice spikes in front of the wolves. The wolves back off a little and Elsa takes the chance to run before she becomes their meal.

"They're more than I thought, I can't keep fighting here." Elsa mutter.

The Princess keeps running, but the wolves are so fast that they are keeping up with her. Elsa look around the area, she looks behind her back to see that the wolves are still keeping up. When she is looking behind, Elsa doesn't notice there's a slope ahead of her that made her slide downwards to it. The Princess screamed as she slides down, after that she reached the ground and ran on.

"Are they gone?" Elsa questioned while looking at the back again.

The Princess look around the place and notice the wolves are not following her anymore. That made her sigh in relief, and she just walk around to see if there's any house in the woods

Elsa notices smoke in the distance that made her smile and quickly goes to that location. As Elsa got in there showing a cabin with a sign in front of it.

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and what? A Sauna??" as Elsa reading the sign with an unsure tone. "Okay?"

Elsa entered the door causing the bell inside to ring, and a voice suddenly heard that startled Elsa.

"Yoo-hoo!! Big Summer Blowout! I have a new item today." Oaken said brightly to her "We have a-"

"Thank you! But no thanks! Eheheheh..." Elsa stopped him from talking and laughed nervously.

"Ok!" Oaken said with a smile to his face.

"Do you have any chocolates here?"

"I'm sorry, but we don't have chocolates here." that made Elsa frown and look around the stuff. "Well... Do you anything about the Purple Forest and where is it?"

"I have never been there, but there are some rumor that the Purple Forest was to the west, but it can't perceive so quickly. They say it was some hidden type forest. There were some people says that once you enter to the Purple Forest, you can never go back until you die!" Oaken stated in a serious tone and continued with a smile to his face. "But it was just rumored, I'm sure of it."

"Hmmm... How come you know all of this?" Elsa questioned. "Because I've searched all of my books from my room, there was no information about the Purple Forest."

"Some information can't be found in books. Sometimes you just have to learn outside the world to know more about it." Oaken said while smiling at her.

Elsa just kept silent because she knows the man will not tell her why and besides he has a point. She just thanks, Oaken and left the trading post.

The princess leaves the shop and stops before heading to the west. Feeling unsure whether she will continue this or not.

"Elsa you'd wish for this, you can't just back out and leave. You work hard for this! There's no backing out now..." the Princess mutter to herself.

She dauntlessly wanders into the west woods, but feeling lost to where she should go. An hour had passed every step that the Princess takes, and it feels like she's been walking in circles.

That made Elsa stop from walking and look around noticing her surroundings was still the same. Feeling confused the Princess asking herself where should she go because she's getting out of nowhere.

"Hey look there's a lass here!!" a deep voice shouted heard from behind that made her startled.

Elsa looks at the group of men walking from the dark, as they step out from the dark. The moon's light hit their skin showing that some of them have a big and tall figure. The Princess look closely to the group and found out that they are thugs. The man that looks like in his middle-aged that appears to be their leader.

He walks closer to her and examines her with a smirk on his face. When he is walking closer, Elsa smells that stings to her head coming from a man. Like he hasn't wash for months. That made her back away from the man that was more taller than her.

"Hey, there lass!" the man smiled evilly showing his yellow teeth and bend his back, so he was facing the girl looking with interest in his eyes. "What's the cute lass doing in the woods, you do know that is dangerous mostly at night."

That when he is speaking a much stronger smell coming from his mouth that a mix of liquor and rotting smell to it. That made Elsa move uncomfortably and cover her nose.

"I'm sorry mister, but I have to go now." the Princess say nervously.

When Elsa is about to leave but the other member in front of her to stop her.

"No need to rush you know?" the other man but he is little thinner than the leader.

"Apologize sir, but I've had somewhere to go." Elsa goes to the other way but the man block her way, and she goes to the other way but the people starting to encircle her.

"Chief look at her hair! It's white this will be a rare breed! She can sellinexpensive price for a slave!!" the fat man beams.

"OH COULD YOU JUST SHUT UP YOU MORON! WE'RE TRYING TO BE A GOOD GUY HERE!! AND LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU MADE THE GIRL SCARED!!" the leader yell that made Elsa flinch, he noticed that the girl was becoming more frightened and look at her with a smirk. "Well, it doesn't change though... Men take her!"

A sack suddenly cover the Princess and being lifted into the air. That made her so dizzy because the one that was carrying her. Heaccidentally drops her making her wince. But that didn't stop her to struggle inside of it. Ice was starting to form to the sack, Elsa noticed it and tried to freeze it fastly. The bag was frozen, the contact of the ice suddenly drop her from the man that was carrying her.

"What the!?" he yelp.

The frozen sack shattered, it didn't rip the cloth completely. But it was enough for Elsa to cut it to get out of it and run fastly away from them.

"Sorcery... Get her!! She will be useful!" the chief command them.

"Yes sir!" the members all shouted and ran.

The group of men tried to catch the Princess but she out run them. All of the thugs was now searching for her while she is hiding behind the tree. When the criminals are gone, that made Elsa sigh to herself and about lean herself to the big rock that looks like a wall. But she passed through to the wall, which made her fall to the ground another side. That made Elsa shriek and astonished to what happened. She gets up and looks at the wonder in her eyes.

"This Amazing!" Elsa says in enthusiastic.

As her hand passed through the wall, that makes her wonder. But she gets back to business and turns herself to continue to walk. She noticed she was in a dark cave that at the end of it was the exit that giving her light inside. Every step that she takes, it was slippery inside the cave.

As steps out to the cave, a scenery showed her a forest that was dark purple. Adding some light from the fireflies flying around, giving it to a more magical look to it.

"Woah... No wonder they called Purple forest..." Elsa says in awe as she looks around.

Some plants were on the ground, have fangs showing becoming more alert when they saw Elsa. That made the Princess frightened but as she goes closer to it. Plants that was around felt a keen sense to the girl. That made them bow and to the Princess. That made her confused, and finally, she understood.

"Oh, I see! Their weakness is ice, so they don't want to get in trouble." Elsa theories and smiles kindly at them. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. I'm just here to look for the light wizard."

The plants relax and position their selves to an average position. She noticed it and moved along.


End file.
